


Todos los Relojes de Inglaterra Tocan

by Martuu



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Angst, Birthday, Community: harrython, M/M, Romance, Slash, Spanish
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-08
Updated: 2010-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:24:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martuu/pseuds/Martuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter no puede creer su suerte. No puede creer que después de todo lo pasado, haya <i>podido</i> cumplir 30 y ser <i>tan</i> feliz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Todos los Relojes de Inglaterra Tocan

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito en base al [Reto #7](http://community.livejournal.com/harrython/24851.html) del [Harrython](http://community.livejournal.com/harrython/) organizado en LiveJournal. Aquí mi banner:

Todos los relojes de Inglaterra tocan, porque acaban de dar las cero horas del sábado 31 de julio de 2010. Harry da un respingo en el sillón en el que se encuentra, y la pequeña botella de cerveza de manteca que sostiene casi se le resbala de la mano. El reloj de su muñeca, aquel que le regalaron los Weasley cuando cumplió diecisiete, le confirma que acaba de cumplir los treinta. Siente el sonido de los resortes del sillón cuando alguien se sienta a su lado, y de pronto el aroma a perfume caro le invade las fosas nasales. No necesita mirar para saber que es Draco, sin embargo, lo primero que hace es hundirse en sus ojos grises, tan bellos y misteriosos en ese living donde las únicas luces provenían de la chimenea y alguna que otra vela.  
   
—¿Por qué tienes esa cara? —le pregunta el rubio suavemente— Es tu cumpleaños.  
   
—Lo sé —responde bajando la mirada a su botella a medio beber.  
   
—Suenas triste —dice Draco con el ceño fruncido, acariciando con una mano su espalda, quizás en un intento de reconfortarlo.  
   
—No estoy triste —Harry vuelve a mirarlo a los ojos, y el rubio descubre que los suyos están notablemente húmedos, a pesar de la sonrisa en los labios.  
   
—¿Estás por ponerte a llorar? —pregunta preocupado, quitando con sus pulgares la mínima humedad en sus ojos verdes.  
   
—Puede ser… Pero no de tristeza, sino de emoción.  
   
—Eres un poco raro, Harry. Lo sabes, ¿no? —dice Draco cariñosamente, acariciándole las mejillas con suavidad.  
   
—Es que… Draco, ya tengo _treinta años._  
   
—Los años pasan, Harry —responde el rubio resignado— No hay nada que hacer con eso, pero si me dejas decírtelo, pareces de menos de veinticinco. Y eso que no cuidas mucho tu piel.  
   
—No me refiero a eso. Yo… Jamás esperé vivir tanto —los ojos de Harry vuelven a lucir húmedos y transparentes, y la voz se le quiebra— Nunca imaginé que podría llegar _vivo _a esta edad, mucho menos que podría hacerlo con la tranquilidad de saber que Voldemort está muerto _para siempre_. Yo simplemente… Creí que moriría joven, muy joven. Creí que moriría sin haber conocido algunas de las mejores cosas de la vida… y no. Estoy aquí vivo, _contigo_, con unos amigos estupendos, un trabajo exitoso, un perro, una lechuza… Soy _feliz_, Draco. Y yo pensé que algo como eso jamás estaría destinado para mí.  
   
Draco decide que no es capaz de decir algo, por lo que simplemente lo atrae hacia sí y lo envuelve entre sus brazos. Permanecen rato largo en silencio, abrazados mirando el fuego pensativos.  
   
—Vamos a hacer el amor luego —dice Harry con voz queda. Suena más a afirmación que a pregunta.  
   
—Por supuesto —responde Draco del mismo modo. Le da un beso en la frente y vuelven a callarse por otro rato más.  

  


**

[FIN]

**


End file.
